¿Demasiado riesgo?
by Carlaespinozab1
Summary: ¿Cómo fue que la historia de unos jóvenes se retorció hasta llegar a tal punto que fuesen perseguidos a muerte? Todo tiene explicación, y la de esta historia la tendrá, el cómo una estudiante universitaria conoció a un despreocupado inversionista del grupo empresarial Fairy Tail… Nalu :3
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

Leverkusen, Alemania

Se escuchaban pasos apresurados por las lúgubres calles de la ciudad alemana, el frío se arremolinaba por las calles y la lluvia se estaba haciendo cada vez más presente. Un frente climático raro para tal época del año, septiembre no era conocido por ser un mes lluvioso. Pero aquella noche lo era.

Los pasos cada vez eran más rápidos y desesperados, a estos se le sumaban jadeos y sollozos. Nadie estaba al pendiente de esas almas en pena, ya era entrada la madrugada, 3 de la mañana para ser exactos. Pero si algún ciudadano se hubiera dignado en ubicarse en la ventana y contemplar la calle, hubiese sido testigo de cómo una joven pareja corría despavoridos por las aceras de la oscura ciudad.

Más atrás de la pareja se vislumbraban las figuras imponentes de varios hombres de negro, y no iban con las manos vacías… no, iban cargados con armas, e inteligentemente les habían añadido silenciador. Y no dudaban en usarlas.

Sí, lo que ocurrían esa noche en suiza era una real persecución a muerte. Y las presas eran aquel chico pelirosa que llevaba de la mano a una mujer rubia. Ambos iban agitados, se notaba a simple vista que llevaban corriendo por un gran trayecto.

"- Natsu…-" Dijo entre jadeos la chica "- Ya no puedo más-"

El nombrado solo pudo voltear levemente hacía la chica y gestar forzosamente una sonrisa "- Luce no te rindas, tenemos que escapar de esto-" Argumentó mientras tomaba con más fuerza la mano de la chica y la jalaba para aumentar la velocidad.

La chica jadeó, el aire de sus pulmones le estaba quemando la garganta, sus piernas corrían automáticamente producto del miedo, su vida estaba en peligro.

"- Te lo dije Natsu-" Exclamó nuevamente la chica entre jadeos logrando la atención del pelirosa "- Te dije que no hiciéramos negocios con ellos, eran mafiosos-"

Natsu no pudo lograr contestarle, pues una bala logró acertar un objetivo. Lucy recibió una bala en el muslo derecho. Se escuchó un gritó que le partió el corazón al pelirosa, quien producto de la adrenalina en sus venas, tomó instantáneamente a la chica en sus brazos y siguió corriendo, no por su vida si no por la de la chica que cargaba.

Lucy seguía retorciéndose de dolor, mientras ponían sus pequeñas manos sobre la herida, comprimiéndola y evitando que la hemorragia se saliera de control y acabara con su vida. Recordando lo aprendido, dejó de lado su dolor y a duras penas desató la corbata que llevaba puesta el pelirosa y procedió a realizar, dolorosamente, un torniquete en su muslo.

Natsu en tanto, seguía corriendo y murmurando lo mucho que sentía que Lucy se viese involucrada en esto, era casi un rezo para él.

Los hombres de negro no detuvieron su ataque, seguían disparando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una de las tantas balas logró rozar el brazo derecho del pelirrosa.

"- ¡Natsu te han dado!-" Exclamó la rubia, quien ignorando su dolor miraba como la sangre comenzaba a emanar de la herida del chico.

"- No importa Lucy-" Dijo mientras apresuraba su carrera y doblaba hacia la derecha "- Tengo que salvarte, tengo que llevarte hasta Gray, allí estaremos a salvo-"

Otra bala volvió a pasar, esta vez cerca de la cabeza del pelirosa. Lucy no podía contener las lágrimas, esto no debiese haber pasado, ella ni siquiera pertenecía al mundo de los negocios, no debió haber conocido a Natsu, no debió enamorarse de Natsu. Se retorció de dolor, la herida de bala no paraba de sangrar.

"- Natsu…-" Dijo en un murmuro logrando captar la mirada del nombrado "- Tengo miedo…-"

Al chico se le encogió el corazón, no podía dejar que a Lucy le pasara algo. Él era responsable de haberla llevado al mundo empresarial. Él la impulso a manejar acciones extremas. Debería ser él, nadie más que él, la persona siendo perseguida, no la chica que con solo conocerla le había robado el corazón.

"- Te sacaré de aquí Lucy, te lo prometo-"

¿Cómo fue que la historia de estos jóvenes se retorció hasta llegar a tal punto que fuesen perseguidos a muerte? Todo tiene explicación, y la de esta historia la tendrá, el cómo una estudiante universitaria conoció a un despreocupado inversionista del grupo empresarial Fairy Tail…

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer y volví! No estoy segura de que esta historia tenga el éxito de _My Dearest_ pero era una idea que tuve mientras escribía la otra y quería plasmarla ya, porque si no la sacaba de mi cabeza me iba a volver loca jajaja**

**No duden en dejar su opinión**

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Hospital Magnolia, Concepción, Chile.

Miércoles 26 de Marzo, 8 a.m

"_Hospital, clases, gimnasio, estudiar, dormir… Hospital, clases, gimnasio, estudiar, dormir… Hospital, clases, gimnasio, estudiar, dor—"_

"- ¡Lu-chan!-" Exclamó una peliazul llamando la atención de su compañera rubia, quien salía de su mundo de pensamientos y conectaba a tierra justo a tiempo para evitar que su doctor mentor se percatara de su falta de atención.

"- Doctora Heartphilia ¿Se quedará aquí perdiendo el tiempo o irá a chequear a su paciente?-" Habló en tono absoluto el mentor de las chicas.

La rubia junto todo su coraje para que aquel personaje no la intimidara, tomando firmemente su pequeño cuadernillo de apuntes, asintió levemente y giró sobre sus talones para entrar a uno de las tantas salas repletas de pacientes y enfermeras. En breves segundos a su lado apareció la misma chica peliazul que la había traído desde el valle de sus pensamientos al momento actual.

"- Lu-chan andas distraída ¿Has dormido algo?-" Decía la chica mientras se quedaban a la entrada de una de las tantas salas del sector de medicina general, inspeccionando las 6 camas que se encontraban allí, cada una de ellas ocupadas por un paciente de sexo femenino. En un minuto de silencio eligieron cual sería la paciente a la cual someterían a examen. "- La chica de la cama 3, se ve joven y parece estar dispuesta a cooperar-"

La rubia asintió mientras se acercaba a lavabo, exhalando un inusual suspiro largo comenzó con la rutinaria tarea, a su mente vino el recuerdo _"- Siempre, antes de examinar un paciente, lava tus manos-" _había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se lo habían repetido. Estaba casi arraigado en ella como el mismo hecho de tener consigo su delantal sagradamente blanco y planchado, junto a su fonendoscopio, su linterna, su martillo de reflejos y paciencia infinita.

"- Espero que coopere, no me hizo gracia que el señor de ayer hablara de todo menos de su situación médica-" Dijo la rubia mientras secaba sus manos "- Levy-chan, tu sabes que no duermo demasiado….-"

La nombrada comenzó a realizar la misma acción de la rubia "- Lo sé Lucy, pero no deja de inquietarme, es decir, como tú, yo también duerm horas diarias, pero de lunes a viernes, tú en cambio lo haces en forma permanente-"

La rubia le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento "- Gracias por la preocupación Levy-chan, pero hasta ahora me siento bien-" Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la paciente recientemente seleccionada "- Mejor será que empecemos esto pronto antes que el Dr. Hibiki entre y nos regañe-"

"- Pensar que es un bruto con nosotros en hospital, pero un don juan cuando se saca ese delantal-" Expresó con una risa burlona la chica peliazul "- ¿Hablo yo, tú examinas?-"

La rubia sonrió "- That's a deal-"

Y sin perder más tiempo se acercaron a la paciente con sonrisas en sus rostros, borrando todo rastro de cansancio y falta de sueño, cosas tan comunes en ellas. Fue Levy la que dio pie a la larga jornada que venía por delante.

"- Buenos días, soy Levy McGarden y mi compañera Lucy Heartphilia, somos estudiantes de medicina y quisiéramos…" Hasta ese punto Lucy siguió la voz de su amiga, desde allí en adelante era algo mecanizado para ella.

"_Examen físico general, examen segmentario de cabeza, cuello, tórax pulmonar y cardiaco, abdomen, extremidades superiores e inferiores y finalmente neurológico… Fácil"_ Fue lo que pensó la rubia y de inmediato empezó esa larga tarea, de forma totalmente mecanizada.

En realidad la vida completa de Lucy Hearthphilia era mecanizada, siempre tenía todo bajo control mediante la rutina. De pequeña había sido buena en los estudios, siempre estaba en los primeros lugares, con el fin de hacer orgullosos a sus padres. Jude, su padre era exigente, pocas veces le sonreía, ni a ella ni a su hermana menor Michelle. Hasta los 6 años su padre había sido un empresario exitoso pero luego comenzó un camino de malas decisiones que finalmente desembocó en que su padre perdiera empresas y propiedades, y que por ultimo consiguiera un trabajo promedio que no pareciese tener esperanzas de ascender.

Tal problema afecto en demasía a su madre, Layla, quien desde el momento que su padre entró en problemas económicos, se sumergió en una profunda depresión, que hasta el día de hoy no ha podido salir.

Todos esos problemas acumulados, no interfirieron en los estudios de Lucy. Su gran capacidad de atención, su elevada velocidad de lectura y su memoria fotográfica le daban los atributos necesarios para lograr cualquier meta que se propusiese. Una vez terminado su instituto y realizar las pruebas de admisión para la universidad, tuvo que enfrentarse a la elección más dura para cualquier adolescente, elegir la carrera universitaria que forjaría su futuro.

Pensando en un futuro estable, no dudo en entrar a medicina. Se mudó de casa hacia la ciudad en donde estaba la universidad. Forjó una rutina logrando poner toda su atención en los estudios, pero con el pasar de los meses lo único que proliferaba en su cabeza es que medicina no era la carrera que iba a querer ejercer para el resto de su vida.

* * *

Torre Fairy Tail, Toronto, Canadá.

Miércoles 26 de Marzo, 6 p.m.

"- Cabeza de lava ¡Despierta!-" Gritó un pelinegro a un chico con una inusual cabellera rosa, quien se encontraba dormido sobre un escritorio. Poco a poco se fue incorporando, lanzando un bostezo, logró enfocar la mirada de su amigo.

"- ¿Qué quieres hielito?-" Respondió el pelirosado tratando de alisar sus ropas.

"- Viene tu padre-" Fue lo que se limitó a decir el pelinegro, y sin más que decir salió del despacho de su amigo. El chico pelirosado quedó de piedra, cada vez que veía a su padre lo embargaban sentimientos encontrados, amaba tener a su padre de regreso, pero cada vez estaba más estricto.

Natsu Dragneel, el chico pelirosado hijo del empresario Igneel Dragneel, fundador del grupo empresarial Fairy Tail. Vivió sin su padre la mayor parte de su vida, producto de la ajetreada agenda de su progenitor. Con el fin de lograr pasar más tiempo con él, el chico logró, a duras penas, terminar el instituto y estudiar administración de empresas.

Con 24 años de edad, era reconocido como un buen inversor. Había logrado que grandes personajes en el área empresarial se unieran a Fairy Tail, todo gracias a su espíritu jovial y su buena disposición. Pero eso no era suficiente para su padre. Igneel quería que su hijo hiciera jugadas arriesgadas y que las ganara. Que fuera como un depredador de Wall Street.

"_¿Cómo piensa que voy a jugar en forma ciega con su dinero? Suficiente ya he hecho quemando cada casa en la que he morado" _Fueron los pensamientos del chico mientras se ubicaba enfrente de su escritorio a la espera de la pronta entrada del Dragneel mayor. Sin demoras el nombrado hizo irrupción en el despacho.

"- Natsu ¿Cómo van los negocios?-" Fue lo primero que dijo una figura mayor, su talla reflejaba experiencia y poder, sus cabellos pelirojos denotaban atrevimiento y los ojos extrañamente jades reflejaban su astucia. Era un hombre que sabía desenvolverse sin importar la situación.

Natsu se apoyó sobre su escritorio, listo para entregar el informe de actividad "- La semana pasada logré que los Fernández se uniera al grupo, invertí en la empresa Lami—"

"- ¡Natsu!-" Interrumpió el pelirojo "- Ya sé esas cosas, he leído los informes que me envías. Lo que quiero saber es si es que has hecho un nuevo negocio, algo innovador-"

El menor bajo la mirada, haciendo clara la respuesta para su padre. Igneel bufó por lo bajo. Esta situación se venía dando desde el momento que Natsu comenzó a desenvolverse en el mundo de los negocios. Todo el actuar del chico era predecible, como padre, le instruyó con el fin de lograr lo contrario, pero hasta ahora no había visto resultados. Quería a su hijo, muchísimo, pero tenía que saber que el lograría hacer cosas increíbles de manera solitaria, no que él estuviese como pilar.

"- Natsu, mírame-" Dijo el mayor logrando que el chico levantara la mirada "- Quiero una jugada, una que me deje sin aliento, que haga pensar a todos que te has equivocado pero que finalmente sean los demás lo que estarán mal, quiero ver que tú me demuestres que por ti mismo que eres una gran empresario, te doy tres días para ver resultados-" Y sin esperar la réplica de su hijo, abandonó la habitación dejando al menor totalmente descolocado, pálido y sin ni una idea en mente.

Luego de aproximadamente 6 minutos pudo articular sus primeras palabras "- Mierda ¿Que voy a hacer?-" Daba vueltas su despacho tratando de entender de manera clara la situación y como lograría dar resultados concretos.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. El chico pelinegro que anteriormente le había anunciado a su padre volvía a hacer acto de presencia en su oficina. Entró sin esperar autorización, su forma de caminar era elegante, al igual que su traje azul marino, su piel morena y sus ojos negros le daban aires de seguridad. En su frente se coronaba una cicatriz que lograba intimidar a quien lo miraba.

"- ¿Qué quieres Gray?-" Respondió el pelirosado con un tono irritado, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el recién llegado.

Gray rió por lo bajo "- Al parecer tu padre te ha jodido nuevamente ¿No es así?-" Un gruñido fue su única respuesta "- Vamos flamita, dime que te dijo ahora tu padre-"

El pelirosa miro a su amigo "- Estoy jodido hielito-" Fue lo primero que logró articular "- Igneel quiere que haga una jugada arriesgada, y por la mirada que me dio, estoy seguro que no aceptara un no como respuesta. Gray si no consigo hacerlo no sé qué es lo que me hará el viejo-"

Gray silbó impresionado "- Esta vez sí que se aseguró para que cumplieras lo que dice… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-"

"- No lo sé-" Respondió atropelladamente Natsu "- ¿Cómo quiere que haga algo como eso a sabiendas de lo delicado que está el mercado?-"

Gray suspiró entendiendo el sentir de su amigo "- Natsu te han jodido como nunca-" Tal frase causó una leve sonrisa al nombrado "- Lo que te falta a ti es nuevos aires ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con alguien sin sacar el tema de negocios? A mí no me cuentes como uno de ellos-"

Natsu comenzó a rememorar, logrando una respuesta sombría "- Hace mucho tiempo… Pero antes que me digas que quieres que vayamos a tomar algo te diré, tengo que trabajar en esto-" Respondió en tono decidido

Gray ante la decisión de su amigo solo pudo suspirar "- Te entiendo Natsu, pero no comparto tu decisión-" Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta "- Sé que te quedaras hasta tarde, pero refresca la mente en algún momento. Usa el link que te envíe en ese email-" Y sin esperar más abandonó la habitación.

Natsu quedó nuevamente solo, y sin esperar más se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a evaluar el mercado de la jornada.

* * *

Hospital Magnolia, Concepción, Chile.

Miércoles 26 de Marzo, 6 p.m

"- Lu-chan enviaré mi parte del informe de microbiología antes de las 12. Acuérdate de ordenar y enviar las seis historias clínicas de los pacientes de hoy al Dr. Hibiki-" Dijo alegremente la peliazul mientras se alejaban de las dependencias de la universidad Magnolia.

La jornada hospital-clases había finalizado y ahora eran "libres"… realmente no, ambas chicas iban más que cargadas con los libros y sus pertenencias.

Lucy miró a su amiga con una sonrisa en sus labios, no podía culpar a su amiga por lo cansada que estaba "- Claro Levy-chan, yo uno el informe. Puedes enviármelo más tarde no tengo ningún problema, después de todo tengo que estudiar la guía del estado para el tratamiento de la Diabetes Mellitus tipo 1… Hibiki me odia-"

Levy tomo un hombro de la rubia en signo de apoyo "- Tú puedes amiga, aunque creo que no deberías ir al gimnasio hoy, podrías dormir antes de estudiar-" Sugirió la chica.

"- Tranquila Levy, me hará bien distraerme un rato-" Dijo mientras detenía sus pasos, habían logrado llegar al paradero "- Hay tanto que hacer, me sentiría mal si duermo antes-"

La peliazul suspiró y dándole un abrazo se despidió de su amiga "- Te entiendo, pero no lo comparto-" Respondió mientras desasía el abrazo y se disponía a seguir su camino "- Pero deberías de distraerte en algún momento de la noche, prométeme que entraras al link que te envíe a tu email, no acepto un no como respuesta-" Y sin más se fue dejando a la rubia, quien no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa, su amiga siempre conseguía lo que quería.

* * *

Torre Fairy Tail, Toronto, Canadá.

Jueves 27 de Marzo, 1 a.m.

"_- Estúpido Igneel, pedirme hacer una verdadera estupidez, demonios ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando su padre cuando le pidió esto?-"_ Eran los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza del pelirosa, quien no había parado de investigar y planear posibles movimientos. Muchos eran prometedores, otros tendrían éxito seguro, pero luego se daba cuenta que en un plazo de 6 días se irían a pique.

Expirando sonoramente, apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa y acunó su cara en sus manos. Parecía desahuciado, posiblemente era por el hecho del posible castigo que pudiese recibir de su padre si no lograba un plan.

Volvía a rememorar sus logros dentro del área, eran incontables, pero siempre tenía como pilar a su padre. Sonrió por lo bajo, no se había destacado en la escuela pero sí en la universidad. Había tenido muchas ideas, pero cuando intentó recrearlas en la realidad, nadie quiso apoyarlo… Eso había remitido en actuar en forma predecible, y aunque no le acomodase se terminó acostumbrándose.

Y ahora que necesitaba esas ideas… No llegaban a su cabeza. Debió de haberle hecho caso a los consejos de Gray, de salir a refrescar su mente, obtener nuevas ideas. Pero se había encerrado en esta vida, la cual si bien no era mala pues tenía muy buenas amistades. Pero le faltaba algo.

Suspiro nuevamente, tal vez no era mala idea la sugerencia de Gray. Rezando que estuviera haciendo lo correcto, abrió el link que le había señalado Gray. Al instante se desplego una página web que en su centro mostraba vistosamente un nombre, Magic Rulet.

Natsu rió, internamente pensaba que el nombre no podría ser más ridículo, pero habría que comprobar que otra cosa podría ser más ridícula dentro de la página. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio click en la opción de chatear, al parecer la página ofrecía chatear con una persona desconocida por 6 minutos. La elección del otro interlocutor era en forma aleatoria.

Natsu lo encontró interesante, ingresó bajo el nombre de Salamander y procedió a dar click en iniciar chat. Mientras esperaba a su interlocutor se acomodó en su asiento de cuero. Un sonido lo alertó que la persona con quien hablaría estaba elegida.

Extrañamente emocionado vio el nombre de la persona.

"- ¿Stellar?-" Leyó en la pantalla muy intrigado… Sin que él lo supiera hablaría con alguien que cambiaría su vida.

* * *

Holi holi, tanto tiempo, me demoré lo sé, pero he aquí el primer capítulo de mi proyecto. No duden en dejar su opinión

Aclaraciones:

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima


End file.
